The Ventilus King: Year 2757-2765 (Novel Draft)
The Ventilus King: Year 2757-2765 '''is an upcoming comic book made by JTH, part of the indie '''Awesome Void Ray Productions. This page has the draft novel made by JTH himself. His purpose is to minimize errors in collecting ideas to be drawn in the comic book. Unlike the real-life novel draft, the descriptions in this text provide more details. Characters The list will be changed from time to time to avoid spoilers. Heroes/Heroines *Joshua Zephyrius *Thomas Atlanteum *Raymond Rodrigueos *Louisius Salamandra *Reius Draganea *Astreia Lucernumbrea *Caitlineia Eurius *Jeffroz Rygeus *Arthurius Cyrepha Neutral *Megresiel Septans *Vegaea Deneva *Altairius Deneva *Alcalaid Bennettsch Villains *Psireff Cyrepha *Algis Fercolasia *Corona Fercolasia *Shadow Knight Story 'Prologue: Empyrean Conclave Meeting' Ianouarios 2, 2757 — 9:30 '' ''Castle Zephyeur, Cryglen, Avalaera, Ventilus There was a meeting inside a large, luxurious chamber. Among five glazed steel chairs, Joshua Zephyrius was seated on the middlemost chair. He crossed his arms with his eyes closed, deep in thought. The Elder of the Council, Megresiel Septans, slowly stood up and spoke to the council members. "There are rumors of this magician who can cast spells of Ancient Photokinesis and Ancient Erebokinesis. Currently, the investigation on his or her whereabouts is going well. Looking at the other side, it's quite vague, isn't it?" he said in a low voice. "Oh, I agree," replied Vegaea Deneva. She looked at her husband, Altairius Deneva, who was solemn at the moment. Altairius finally sighed. "I heard that the mage is found in Calderum, Pyronia." "Is that so?" wondered the Elder. "Very perceptive, I see. You've checked the investigation so well, I suppose. Quite fitting for a council member," he remarked. "We need further investigation and skillful deduction of these occurrences in Pyronia. If we find the mage, interrogation is an option," explained Alcalaid Bennettsch, a political and surgical prodigy among the Conclave. "That is correct, Alcalaid. I've heard that you're going well with working in both the council AND the hospital," Vegaea added. "My gratitudes, Mrs. Deneva. After all, the Creator bestowed these gifts upon me and I praise him eternally," replied Alcalaid. "Well then, I think we gained progress about this topic." added Megresiel. "The meeting is adjourned. You are all dismissed," he announced. Most of the council members stood up and quietly exited the chamber, while Joshua was still deep in thought. Eventually, he slowly stood up and opened his eyes, then he strutted out of the chamber. 'Episode 1: The Revolt' Ianouarios 4, 2757 — 10:00 One day, the planet Antiquus was having a peaceful atmosphere. Antiquians were seen buying vegetables in a public market in Pyronia. 'Episode 2: 26th Lead Carnival Mayhem' 'Trivia' *Ancient Photokinesis is a lost Antiquian magical art which involves complex manipulation of light and its essence to create various effects, depending on the user's preferences. In this art, the user is able to cast strong healing spells and even cast a resurrection spell that can work regardless of the soul's location. If used by a skilled practitioner, he or she can bypass Psireff's magical resistance. *Ancient Erebokinesis, unlike Ancient Photokinesis, is not a lost magical art, because Psireff and the Shadow Knight possesses the abilities to cast spells included in it.